The Louisiana Academy of Magic
by Ron Potter
Summary: This is the sequal to Harry Potter and the Window of Fate.Please RR!This is in Harry's sixth year and more arguments and hatred sprout up in this story and even relationships are broken.I know the real good story won't come until his seventh year with all


The Louisiana Academy of Magic 

****

****

****

**By Ron Potter**

****

****

**Chapter 1: The War Isn't Over!**

****

****

**POV = Harry Potter**

****

****

****

          It was my sixteenth birthday as Harry James Potter.  Godric's Hollow was full of happiness especially when it was only two weeks after Charlotte Black and Cameron Lupin's sweet sixteen.  My party didn't seem half as good as Cameron and Charlotte's, but at least it's not such a big deal for a boy wizard to be turning sixteen.  

          Mom, dad, Sirius, and Remus had sent Cameron, Charlotte, and I out to Diagon Alley to run some "errands" while they decorated Godric's Hollow mansion.  Remus had brought in stunned red cappas and stunned pixies to the party as little statues.  Mom did an excellent muggle repelling charm along with creating her own chocolate hippogriffs and strawberry dragons.  Dad and Sirius did most of the work…like making the kitchen table and sofa gain a mind of their own and battle each other (though mom yelled at dad because the table tore the family sofa to shreds)…also making their cloaks resemble dementors and making them act like to dementors to "suck" out their souls (much to Mrs. Weasley's dislike)…also they made a deal with Fred and George to borrow some Puking Pastilles (to make Molly and mom's cooking seem horrible) and Indoor Ultra Silent Fireworks and Holographic lions.  

          But the best part by far about my party was that McGonnagall showed up in person to deliver my O.W.L. scores.  She said she would be very pleased and already put in a word to Kingsley Shacklebolt's great auror grandfather (not that I knew or cared who Kingsley Shacklebolt was).

Charms- O 

_Transfiguration- E_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts- O_

_Care of Magical Creatures- E_

_Potions- A_

_Astronomy- P_

_History of Magic- D_

Once the party was done the adults got into an argument at dinner a week later.  An argument over a little thing that probably happened at their Order of the Phoenix meeting earlier that very same day.  They all shot nasty looks at each other: looks as if mom and dad may divorce.

"Pass the chicken Remus," James said jabbing at his empty plate.

Sirius stood up knocking over his chair.  "What did you just say? Don't start again!"

"Pass the chicken?" James replied as if Sirius was so stupid as to not know what he meant.

"Why must you always go there?" Sirius shouted resisting Charlotte's attempts to pull him down.  "Just because the Order decided to side with us?  I always said you were always like this at school…always wanting to be the King Ring Leader…the King of Hogwarts…McGonnagall's little prince!"

"It's thanks to me we were able to help Remus!" James shouted back.

"So you claim you were the all powerful ruler of the group!" Sirius shouted.  "You could never let anyone else decide on the perfect prank for Snivellus or the perfect way to sneak into Hogsmeade!  You power hungry Fudge clone…or should I say Fudge _cone_!  Yeah that's it Fudge_ cone_…I see it now within your own head!  Floating up to the sky so much it's cone shaped!  I bet that's what leads you to sending the Order off in a three hour discussion on whether or not to separate!"

"Sirius you're so hot headed!" Remus shouted.  "That's why Marigold broke up with you when we were twelve!  We all knew that!  We just didn't want you to know because we thought you were different from your family!"

"Almost as if you want Voldemort to continue his reign," James replied.  "I mean you keep stating Voldemort is only pausing his reign to stealthy gather more followers!"

"You know that's not true James!" Lily said abandoning her cooking.  "Sirius would never want Voldemort to continue, but Voldemort is gone!  He has been demoted to defenseless Tom Riddle!  He cannot do a single thing without being intercepted by Dumbledore.  If he could kill, Dumbledore would not allow him back at Hogwarts."

"He laughed before he died," Remus said more calmly than everyone else.  "He still has tons of followers ready to pick up his work."

"Yes but we have a tab on every death eater there is hidden deep inside the Ministry of Magic and various other locations," Lily replied at the same clam tone as Remus.  "The death eaters cannot attack anyone without the Wizarding World knowing first."

That night Cameron and I decided to head in to bed early.  We did not want to deal with the adults' arguments for any longer (which progressed several hours with several curses between dad and Sirius).  Though we were not the only ones tired, Charlotte went up to bed way earlier being too tired after hanging on to Sirius' arm.  But that night we couldn't stand it much longer…we have had it with the bickering by the people that should be setting a wise example for us…we couldn't even begin to imagine the arguing going on at the Order of the Phoenix when each side had back up.  So we packed our trunks and left through our fireplaces in our rooms to the Burrow.

We arrived at the Burrow only to find Ginny, Fred, and George relaxing in the living room either reading or listening to the WWW (Wizard Wireless Network).  Fred and George appeared to be wearing the finest dress robes a Weasley has ever worn while Ginny wore old raggedy jeans with a _S.P.E.W. _T-shirt on looking rather weak and worn out.

"What're you doing here?" Ginny said we had looked up from her book _Clabberts In My Bedroom Cornor_.

"Just came for a little visit," Cameron replied staring at Fred and George who had not looked up.  "What's that you're reading there, Ginny."

Ginny tilted the book so Cameron could read the title.  "It's a play written by Newt Scamander.  If you just came for a visit then why do you have your trunks?"

"Why do we have our trunks…Harry?" Cameron asked looking nervously at Harry.

"I believe the _little girl_ asked you," I replied but already this was the wrong thing to say for Ginny was standing up raging with fury.

Cameron quickly swept over to Ginny's side pulling her down hitting her with a Refreshment Charm.  "It's because our parents said we could stay here the rest of the summer.  Speaking of parents?  And children?"

"12 Grimmauld Place," Ginny replied placing a quill in her place as a bookmark.  "So it's just me, Fred, George, and Bill."

I glanced around the room trying to spot Bill Weasley, the eldest of the Weasleys children but sat down with my things when Ginny assured me that he was upstairs with Fleur.

Three weeks went by and no sign of any Weasley or parent.  Bill came down rarely but stayed locked up in his room (not with Fleur most of the time).  Ginny taught us to play Wizarding marbles where you take beads and levitates them to stick to your opponent's goal.  Cameron's quite good at Wizarding marbles considering the she never played any kind of sport always relying on work.  Every few days Fred and George would show up with lots of merchandise form their already flourishing store_ Weasley Wizard Wheezes_.  They even set off fireworks for us to watch indoors.

Then one-day mom, dad, and Remus showed up at the doorstep more furious than ever.  They barely spoke two words to each other or us, but the silence and anger within their eyes said it all.  Ginny tried standing up to them but was too weak and foolish to stand up to great wizards and witch.  Fred and George weaseled their way out of it by using a _Forgive Me Bomb_.  But Bill did not get of easy, mom called in for the ultimate law enforcer Molly Weasley who sent him off to live in Hogsmeade or France banishing him from the Burrow until further notice.  So we were left to be fully grounded until we could Apperate and until after we move out.

But Cameron and I decided to take advantage of this by heading out to start Hogwarts a little early by staying there for the rest of the summer.  It was the perfect plan.  They couldn't argue us down because they grounded us until we move out not with a certain specific date.


End file.
